Keeper of the Grievers
by ArchimedesAckermann
Summary: Waking up in the Griever Hole, Lilith finds herself able to speak to Grievers, and unable to remember anything. Who is she? And why is she there? What is her role in these oh so dangerous Trials? Minho x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is ArchimedesAckermann here, and this is my first Maze Runner story, so I hope you guys like it! Please read and review, cause that would be awesome and I would love it. I also welcome constructive criticism, since it helps me develop my story.**

**Grazie mille! And enjoy!**

_**Where the hell am I? **_

A girl with hair so dark that it seemed as if light didn't even reflect upon its strands stood in middle of the pit, eyes closed. Her eyelids slowly slid upward, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes that seemed to flicker with the flames of hell. They swept across the room, taking in her surroundings. It seemed to be a pit of some sorts. Looking up, she saw sunlight that streamed in, a bright blue sky that hurt her eyes.

Suddenly, a mechanical whirring sound bloomed to life behind her. She whirled around, startled, and gasped. A large slimy creature with metal spikes was moving towards her. She froze, fearful of what was going to happen. However, as it rolled to a stop in front of her, it whirred again. "What are you?" Even though she was slightly fearful, she felt familiar to these creatures, as if she knew them, and they knew her.

"What are you?"

_Griever. I am a Griever._

The girl stumbled back. "D-did you, did you just, just talk to me?"

_I am a Griever._

"A Griever?" she repeated incredulously.

The Griever whirred again, letting out clicking noises as well. The girl took that as a yes. After studying the creature, she saw that it meant her no harm. She reached out a hand, and gently touched it's spike, smoothing over it's curved surface. "Where am I? How can I get up there?" she pointed upwards at the sky that was slowly darkening.

The Griever moved towards a ladder. The girl walked over, and examined the ladder. It looked sturdy enough, and not too rusted and old. She glanced at the Griever, "Can you come with me?"

The Griever whirred, but with no clicking noise. The girl sighed, and set a hand at the first bar of the ladder. "Well, here goes nothing," she mused, and started to climb upwards.

As her hand was flung over to feel soft ground, she pulled herself up, and flopped to the earthen ground. _**Fucking hell, that was a long way to climb.**_ She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. After her heartbeat returned to sort of normal, she noticed that the sky was turning a brilliant red and orange. She hastily climbed up and stared around the maze. _**Where am I supposed to go?**_

A familiar whirring brought her attention back to the path ahead of her. Looking at another Griever, she softly said, "This way?"

_This way. Two, right, three, left, one, left, opening there._

The girl frowned, and repeated the directions. She nodded slowly, and inclined her head in thanks, taking off. She ran past the large stone walls, breath slowly becoming more and more labored.

After stopping to rest, she looked around. _**Shit,**_ she cursed silently. _**Where am I now?**_ She panted heavily, staggering back up. "The hell," she sighed. "What did the Griever mean by that? Two right, three, left, one, left, opening there? What?"

Suddenly, her ears perked up as she heard footsteps nearing her. She turned to see a boy running down a path, arms pumping madly. She frowned, and stepped over to greet him. "Hello?" she asked softly, unsure of this new boy. "Who are you? Do you know where we are?"

The boy glanced up, startled, and skidded to an abrupt stop. After his stop, the girl was able to see that the boy was Asian, with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He stood there, stock still, staring at her. His mouth was open, gaping.

She waved a hand around, trying to get a reaction out of the boy. "Hello? Someone in there?"

"What the shuck?" the boy swore, staring at the girl hard. "You're a girl."

"No, I'm a male," she deadpanned sarcastically. At the boy's incredulous look, she sighed, "Never mind what I said. Where are we? What is this place?"

"You're a girl," the boy repeated. "And you're in the Maze. I don't remember you ever coming out of the Box…"

The girl raised an eyebrow. Was he okay in the head? "Um, hello? Are you okay?"

The boy straightened, and then looked up at the sky. He swore loudly, using a few words that the girl had never heard of before. "We have to go! Hurry, come on, follow me! We have to get back before the Walls close!"

The girl started after him, thoroughly confused. "Wait, where are we going? What are the Walls?"

"Ask later, run now!" he shouted back, racing through the paths like he had ran through them a million times already. All the girl could do was to run after him, ignoring the pounding of her heart and the shortness of her breath.

As she turned behind him, she saw an opening, and people behind it. Her heart lifted with joy at seeing other human beings. The boy started to pick up speed, as the door began to slide slowly towards each other. The girl panted, trying to keep up with the boy. _**How the hell is he so fast? I don't have any energy left. **_

"Come on, shank, hurry up!" the boy shouted to her. She huffed and panted, desperately trying to keep up. She slid into the opening just as the doors slid shut. Laying there, she stared up at the sky, vision blurring and chest heaving.

"I saw her in the Maze, I swear! She was standing there like she was lost!" the Asian boy that had led her out was shouting at some other boys. Slowly getting up, she realized that a crowd had formed around them, and to her dismay, they were all male.

"Are there any girls around here?" she asked, question slipping out of her mouth.

Everyone quieted at her question, and a dark-skinned, muscular boy stepped through from the crowd. He stared at her, "There are no girls here. You are the first."

_**Joy.**_

"Where am I?" she asked, for the third time.

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Where did you come from? Minho says that you came from the Maze, but that's impossible. None of us has ever seen you from the Box, either. Where did you come from?"

_**Dude, I just asked a question. It'd be nice if you answered that first.**_ "I woke up in this pit thing, and there was a-" she froze as a voice entered her mind.

_No tell of us meet you. Later._

She cleared her throat, _**The Grievers don't want me to tell these people that I saw them? Why?**_ But heeding their warning, she continued, "I woke up in a pit sort of thing. Then there was a ladder up, so I climbed up the ladder. When I got to the top, I wandered around for a while, but I didn't know where to go, until I saw him." She pointed to the Asian boy, "And then I followed him here." Reverting her gaze back onto the dark skinned boy, she raised an eyebrow expectantly, "So? Where the hell am I? What the fuck is this place?"

"This place is the Glade, where we stay," the dark skinned boy said. The girl had a feeling that this boy was a leader of these males.

Other boys pushed their ways to the front. A tall kid asked, "What's your name, Greenie?"

"Do you remember the way to the pit?"

"Shuck it, shank. That pit might as well be a hellhole as well. The Grievers probably get in there from time to time," Minho snarked at the boy who asked the question. He turned to the girl, "And, what is your name?"

She narrowed her eyes, and said, "My name is Lilith. And I don't exactly remember how to get to the pit, because I got lost. And now, since I told you my name, what's your's?"

The boys started to murmur, but fell silent when the dark skinned boy held up a hand. He stared straight at her, "I am Alby. The leader of the Glade."

A blond boy next to Minho smiled, and said with a British accent, "I'm Newt, Alby's second in command."

Lilith nodded, and gestured around, "So, why are we here? Is it normal for me to not remember anything except my name? Why the hell are we living in middle of a freaking maze?"

"It is normal to not remember. When we came here, though we came through the Box, not the Maze, none of us remembered anything," Alby answered. "And for the other two questions, none of us know why we are here."

"Oh, okay, then," Lilith tried to process that.

Minho cocked his head to the side, "So, what do you remember? Anything?"

"Well besides my name, all I remember is from when I woke up," Lilith admitted, a bit frustrated at her lack of memories.

"Do you think you could find that pit again? What was in the pit? Was there a way out?" another boy asked from the crowd, voice eager and hopeful.

Lilith frowned, and tried to remember. All she remembered was the ladder, the Griever, which she couldn't tell them, and maybe a door? "I only remember the ladder, and maybe a door? I'm not too sure, that memory's a bit fuzzy, which is strange. I was sure I took a look around."

Minho narrowed his eyes, "That's unfortunate."

"Yeah," Lilith nodded, and changed the subject. "So, what's in this place?" She gestured around the great stone walls and the grassy fields. "What's here to do?"

Alby smirked, "That'll all be explained to you during the tour, so no questions until after it."

"Wait, no questions until after the tour?" Lilith gaped at him. "What-"

"I meant what I said," he said. "And the tour will begin now." Glancing at the crowd that was still there whispering and staring at the girl, he barked, "And don't you shanks have stuff to do?" The crowd immediately dispersed, and then the only people left were Lilith, Minho, Newt and Alby.

Alby glared at the two, "The two of you got stuff to do too."

"Well, I'm the one who found her," Minho pointed out, not looking like he was going to leave.

Newt grinned, "Well, I'm your second, ain't I?"

"So?" Alby growled. "You have stuff to do."

Lilith raised her eyebrows at the two boys' exchange. Minho smirked, "They're best friends. They're some of the few Gladers that arrived here first."

Lilith blinked, and then nodded slowly, "Okay. So, this is normal, then?"

"Yeah," Minho nodded, and then looked back at the arguing two. "Hey, Alby, Newt, if you guys want to keep talking, I'm taking Greenie here for the tour."

"Wait, what's Greenie? I'm not green, I'm white," Lilith said, looking down at her skin. "Well, darker than white, but about-"

"Greenie is another way we say 'newbie,'" Minho interrupted her ramble, looking slightly amused.

"Oh," she fell silent.

As they passed a large red house, Minho pointed to it, and said, "This is the Blood House. It's where they kill the animals."

"Wait, you guys-" Lilith started.

"No questions until the tour is finished," Minho said firmly.

Lilith rolled her eyes, and nodded as he explained to her the jobs that she was to attempt in order to find a good work to suit her. She nodded absentmindedly as they passed by other buildings, only registering _Homestead, Slammer, Gardens…_

_**Do these people know about the Grievers? Maybe I should ask?**_

"...-enie! Greenie! Lilith!" Minho waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked twice and turned to look at him. He scowled, "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, something about the Slammer, and not breaking the rules, and such," she waved her hand around.

Minho rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Sure. Shuck it all."

"Hey, Minho?" she asked, a bit more timid.

He glanced at her, "Yeah?"

"Do you know about the creatures out in the Maze, I think they're called Grievers-" she started.

Minho whirled around to face her so quickly she thought she heard his neck crack. "What the shuck? How do you know about the Grievers? Did you see one?"

"Uh," she scratched the back of her head. "Yes, when I was running through the Maze. It was whirring quietly, and it had spikes…"

"Never get close to one. It has those stingers, and hell, if you get stung, it's literally almost over for you," Minho warned.

"So they're bad?"

"Of course! Stay away from them if you ever go out into the Maze," he told her.

She blinked, confused. _**Then why hadn't that Griever stng her? Why did it help her?**_ She nodded, "Okay."

"Good, so," he said, changing the subject, "Are you hungry? Frypan's probably got some food left."

After dinner, Minho showed her where she was to sleep, "Maybe Alby can get you a separate place to sleep other than with all of the other shuckheads."

"I'll be fine here, thanks," she said. She didn't want to seem like she didn't fit in. For some reason, there was just that feeling in her. She didn't know why though.

"Okay, then," he was skeptical. "Maybe you can sleep closer to me and Newt."

She raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "Thanks."

**So, do you guys like it? Review!**

**See you! I hope I can update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo, my dear readers. Hope you like this update! Read and review please!**

Chapter Two

She was in a different world, where the sun was bright red, and the sky was orange. The Earth was dried to a dusty desert, and the air was scorchingly hot and dry. _**Where am I now?**_ she thought, frustrated. She wandered around, drawing in breaths that only managed to dry out her mouth even more. "Where am I?" she shouted.

The air was dead, along with the earthen ground that was parched and golden against the overbearing sun. _**What is this place? It's so desolate, and so dead. Where are the people? Where is the life?**_

Squinting her eyes, she made out traces of a figure in the distance. "Who's that?" she muttered lowly, hanging back, cautious and wary of what was to come.

As thundering footsteps neared her, she realized that it wasn't a person, but rather a lot of persons. _**Who are these people?**_ she backed away uncertainly.

Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the first person in the crowd. It was a man with pale skin though the sun's rays were so strong and bright. His eyes were bloodshot and crazed. She moved back, slightly fearful.

The man rushed towards her, smiling maniacally. She screamed and ran backwards, terrified of what these _things_ were. It bared its teeth, arms reaching out to grapple at her arms. She screamed again, and tried to wrench her arms away from it, but it tightened its grip, bringing her closer to its gaping mouth.

As its mouth beared down over her, flaps of skin that peeled off its cheek sent flakes of skin onto her face. Its teeth neared her skin, and...

* * *

><p>She woke up with a scream trapped inside her throat. Her green eyes snapped open, and she shot up, gasping for breath.<p>

"What the shuck happened, slinthead?" Minho groaned, looking at her, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Newt was next to him, peering over Minho's shoulder, "Hey, Greenie, are you okay?"

She nodded, but frowning and glaring at him, "Why are you calling me Greenie? I mean, I'm not good with names, so it's fine, but just letting you know, my name's Lilith."

Newt smirked, and chuckled, "Funny, but Greenie, or Greenbean is just another way to call you a newbie."

She sighed, and rubbed her forehead, eyes narrowing as she recalled her dream. It was terrifying, and horrifyingly vivid. _**What were those things?**_

"Greenie, what happened?"

Lilith shook her head slightly, "It's nothing, just a nightmare."

"Okay," Minho stared at her for one more second, eyes skeptical. He looked away, and got up, stretching. "Come on, Greenie. Today's your day to find out what job you're going to do."

Newt nodded, and looked at Minho, "Hey, if you are still going out to run, I can escort her to the Gardens."

Lilith frowned, "What about Alby? Isn't he the leader?"

"He's… a bit busy," Newt and Minho exchanged looks of uncertainty. Lilith raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often to see a person with the personality of Minho to be uncertain.

"Busy?" Lilith scowled, "What do you mean by busy?"

"We, er," Newt glanced at Minho, "we can't tell you."

Lilith tensed, and nodded stiffly, standing up as well. "Well, then, let's get going. Where are we supposed to go?"

Newt replied, voice uncertain, "Um, to breakfast. You remember the way to the kitchen?"

The girl nodded, expression hidden by her dark hair. Newt swallowed, and Minho raised his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Lilith lost sight of Minho and Newt. She sighed, and looked around, slightly lost as to where to sit. Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder, and she whirled around, her free hand swinging up to secure a lock on the person's wrist, shoving it off her shoulder. Her eyes flared a glowing green, deadly and threatening. "Who are you?" she asked, tense and ready for a fight. Though she couldn't remember how to fight, it felt as though her body knew how, and this was instinct.<p>

The boy blinked his green eyes at her, and smiled seductively, "So, pretty, I heard you needed an escort to the Gardens. I-"

She smiled sweetly at him, eyes dangerously flashing. "Really? Do you want me to castrate you as well? Because I would extremely look forward to that." Her smile turned slightly unhinged.

The boy took a terrified step back, eyes wide. He backed away, "Uh, uh, n-neverm-mind…"

She smirked, and picked up her tray to walk away, aware of the many pairs of eyes that were trained on her. She spotted an empty table with just a lone Glader. Hesitating only slightly, she pulled the chair from under the table, and seated her on it. She glanced at the startled Glader, a black haired boy with a squashed nose. "Hello, I'm Lilith, or as you people call me, Greenie."

He stared at her for a second, and then raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here, shank?"

"That's a nice greeting," she nodded mockingly. "Why can't I be here?"

He blinked, and narrowed his eyes, "I guess you're welcome here…"

Lilith inclined her head once, and as she picked at her food, she spoke, "So, what's your name?"

He was silent for a few seconds, and then replied in his scratchy voice, "Gally."

"Pleased to meet you, Galileo," she responded amiably. He stared at her, surprised, but before he could say anything, Minho and Newt appeared.

Minho was hostile towards Gally, as was Newt. The Asian boy pointedly ignored the black haired male, and turned to Lilith, "Are you okay? I saw what that shuckhead tried to do to you."

She blinked innocently, "I offered him something else as well, but for some reason, he declined! I would've been extremely happy to castrate him."

Minho's eyes widened, and he nodded appreciatively, "Nice to know you can handle yourself in the midst of a bunch of guys."

She grinned, "Yup."

Gally cleared his throat pointedly, and said, "If you guys are done socializing, it would be wonderful if you let me continue my breakfast in peace."

Minho snorted, "We just came here to get Lilith. Don't misunderstand our intentions."

Lilith was about to thank Gally for letting her sit there, but suddenly, she felt as though she was watching everything from a movie screen. Their faces had a blurry edge, and their voices were distant. She felt someone else lift up her lips in a seductive smile, and say in a soft lilting voice to Gally, "Oh, but he seems to _enjoy_ me sitting here, doesn't he?"

Her consciousness froze, and she stared at the screenlike image outside of her eyes. _**Is that really me? What the hell is happening? I did not just do that. Th-that's just WRONG!**_

Minho turned to stare at her, eyes flashing with shock. He blinked, "What the shuck was that, Greenie?"

Gally too was staring at her. Immediately, she felt a shift, like the power to control her body being returned to her. She lifted her hands, and stared at them, slightly terrified. She hastily got up, "Actually, you know what, I'm done with breakfast."

Newt furrowed his brows with concern as the three Gladers realized she hadn't touched any of her food. "Are you okay, Lilith?" he asked.

Lilith turned to him and Minho, desperately wanting to tell them what happened, but her lips and vocal chords just wouldn't cooperate. After a moment of silence, she gave up, and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

As she discarded her tray, she thought heavily upon her actions just then. It was so unlike her, to be so slovenly and _coy_. Shaking her head, she went to meet up with Newt and Minho. Newt glanced at Minho, "Hey, Minho, the Glade's opening soon. You need to go run."

Minho looked at Lilith who shrugged, and said, "Don't look at me. I'm not going to hinder you from doing your duties."

He seemed to slightly deflate before nodding and winking at Lilith, "See you two shanks soon then."

Lilith narrowed her eyes, and nodded, "Get back safe."

He smirked, and took off running towards the map room. She turned to Newt, who was smirking at the retreating Minho. "So, what's first?"

* * *

><p>In the Gardens, she worked under the watchful eye of the Keeper of the Gardens, Zart. She impatiently snipped at the leaves of the crop, sighing in frustration at the tedious work.<p>

"Careful! Don't sever the stem!" Zart shouted, holding out a hand.

Lilith froze, the razors of the scissors one centimeter away from the stem. She smiled sheepishly, "S-sorry about that."

"You know what? This isn't going to work. You should probably go see Newt for the next assignment," Zart dismissed her.

She scratched the back of her neck, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he sighed, and took away her scissors as if she was going to ruin more plants by just standing there with a scissor.

Newt walked over, amused. Lilith glared at him, "It's not funny!"

He nodded, trying to contain his smile. Then, he burst into laughter, clutching his stomach, "Oh my god, that was bloody hilarious! You should've seen Zart's face! He was like, 'Shucking shank! Get your hands off my plants!'"

Lilith glowered, "It's nice to know you take amusement in my failures."

* * *

><p>She tried each and every one of the assignments, mediocre at best. At the end of the day, she slumped onto the grassy ground of the Glade. Newt was stifling laughter as he sat down next to her. She turned to him, and narrowed her eyes, before throwing a punch to his shoulder. He winced, but the laughter tumbled out, like a reservoir of water spilling out after a dam broke. "I'm s-sorry, b-but, i-it was h-hilarious!" he choked out between laughs.<p>

Lilith sighed, and leaned back, "Then what the shuck am I supposed to do? I can't do anything! The best I did was during the Slicers, which, to be honest, it was disgusting."

"And you weren't that good at it anyways," Newt added on. He grinned, squinting against the red setting sun.

Lilith glared at him, "Do you want to shut up, or do you want me to shut you up myself?"

He smiled, but quieted. After a while of silence, he sat up, "Hey, the Gates' are going to open. You want to come with me to see Minho?"

Lilith grumbled, but reluctantly got up, and followed Newt over to the Gates. There, she saw Alby, who was looking extremely tired and worn out. She glanced at Newt, who furrowed his brows and approached Alby. "Hey, Alby, what's up?"

"The usual," he replied briefly. "Especially with Ben."

Lilith narrowed her eyes at the new name. What were they not telling her now? She exhaled, stepping farther away from the conversing two, frowning. As she waited for the Gates to open, she wondered about the Glade. _**Why are we here? What is our purpose here? To live our lives away and die? **_She sighed softly, and perked up when she heard the grind of stone against stone.

Minho, along with a few other Runners ran through the entrance, clothes stained with sweat. Lilith hung back, and waited as Minho approached them. He smirked at her, "So, how did the assignments go, Greenie?"

She groaned, and Newt laughed. Minho raised an eyebrow, and Newt responded gleefully, "It was hilarious! You should've seen it! She nearly failed at everything!"

"Shut up, Newt! I said if you didn't shut up yourself, I would do it for you!" she growled, lifting a fist.

Alby turned over, eyes narrowed, "She failed at every shucking thing?"

"Well, the best she did was at the Slicers, but she still wasn't very good at it," Newt chuckled. Lilith flushed, and gave him a dirty look. The blond laughed, "You should have seen what she did to the kitchen."

"Shut up!"

Alby sighed, "So, I guess there's only thing left for her to do." He looked pointedly at Minho, who raised an eyebrow.

"You sure, Alby? She's a female, just letting you know," the Runner said, nodding mockingly.

Alby glared at him, "I know, shuck-head. But maybe she might be more cut out for Running, instead of all these things."

"Well, let's hope she's better at Running than at Slicing, because if she's not," Newt shook his head, "bloody shucks, she'll have to be assigned to be a Slicer."

Minho grimaced, "But it might be too dangerous for her."

"She was out in the Maze for who knows how long until you found her. She wasn't stung there, so she'll be okay," Alby reasoned.

The Asian boy grumbled and ran his hand through his spiky hair, sighing in defeat, "Fine. But if she's stung, I ain't risking my own butt to save her's."

Lilith glowered, but Alby nodded, "I wouldn't expect you to."

**So, how do you think it was? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo again. So, yay! I got this chapter out before Monday! I know it's a little uneventful, but I'm gonna get to the epic parts soon. Read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

It was the same place as the last dream, in the solemn desert of nowhere. She was now inside a tattered hut, with faceless people around her. She backed up, trying to find the door.

A man held out a hand to stop her, "We are not here to harm you."

"Th-then wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered out, eyes wide like a frightened rabbit.

"We want to recruit you for our campaign for discovering a cure for the Flare," the man explained.

She blinked, "A cure? Why me though?"

"Some of our scouts saw you during your encounters with the Cranks," the man said.

"Oh, that," she rubbed the back of her neck, a bit embarrassed, "Those are the worst. I'm always terrified that every encounter will be my last."

"You handle each encounter well enough to escape," the man said, smiling pleasantly. "Join us in our search for the cure. Your resourcefulness will come extremely handy for this journey."

The girl swallowed, and nodded slightly, "Okay."

"Very good!"

* * *

><p>Lilith walked down to the Gates with Minho and Newt, silent and brooding. She was thinking of the dream, and the vividness of it. She could still remember the hot and dry air inside the cabin, and the sweltering heat. <em><strong>Where was that? Why is it so important that I can remember it this clearly?<strong>_

"Hey, shuckhead, you listening? Cause I'm only saying this once," Minho nudged her, staring at her expectantly.

Newt snorted, "Minho, do you think she listened?"

The Asian sighed, and the pinched the bridge of his nose, "Listen, shank, if you don't hear what I say, you're gonna die in that Maze."

Lilith nodded distractedly, "Yeah, I'm listening."

Minho grumbled, "Just stay close to me, okay, shuckhead? Don't get lost or fall behind."

"Would you leave me behind?" Lilith inquired.

Minho said nothing as he faced the just opening Gates. Lilith narrowed her eyes at him, and exhaled through her nose with determination. The intersection of two corridors ahead of the Gates was illuminated by the bright sunlight, casting shadows on the parts of the path that were shielded by large stone walls similar to the ones in the Glade.

"Come on, Greenie," was all Minho said as he took off.

Newt sent her an encouraging smile as she ran after him. Her feet pounded the trodden dirt of the path, breathing even as her heartbeat.

The run was silent; she was only a few steps behind, but no words were exchanged. She marveled in the beauty of the Maze, with the large walls that seemed to tower over her, and the endless paths to nowhere. It seemed like she was trapped, running in circles for hours and hours and hours…

To break out.

The pit. Of course! The…

She stopped in her tracks, skidding from the force of stopping so suddenly. Minho slowed to a jog as he realized she had stopped following him. "Hey, shuck head, didn't I say I wouldn't wait for you?"

She was silent, eyes wide and unseeing. Her body was stiff and tense, like all her muscles had seized up.

"Hey, slinthead, you okay?" Minho neared her, concernedly. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his brown eyes narrowed.

Lilith gasped, and fell to her knees, holding her head in agony, little whimpers leaving her mouth. Minho's eyes widened, and he rushed to her, trying to get her to stand. "Lilith! Are you okay?"

"I-I c-can't remember!" she gasped, eyes wide and blank. "How did I get here?"

Minho froze, and stared at her, "You shucking me, Greenie. stop kidding around. It ain't funny."

She shook her head, curling up in his arms. "I can't remember! How did I get here? It's blank, there's nothing there! Why can't I remember?"

The boy looked around, wary of any Grievers. "You came from the pit, remember? You told us you climbed up a ladder. Ring a bell?"

"..no," she whispered. "No, I don't remember. There's something there that's blocking that memory! I can remember meeting you, and everything from there, but before that, everything's a blank!"

Minho sighed, "I'm bringing you back to the Glade."

"No! I'm fine, I just can't remember where I came from!" _Something tells me that it is the way out,_ she wanted to say, but her vocal cords refused to vibrate.

"You can't even stand properly, how are you going to keep running?" he asked her, rolling his eyes as she wobbled on her legs before collapsing onto the ground.

She glared at him, and slowly got onto her feet, swaying slightly. "I-I'll be fine."

"No, you ain't gonna fine," he glared. "If you continue like this, wobbling on your feet, you're not going to make it into the Glade before the Gates close."

She was tempted to say that she would not be harmed even if she stayed out in the Gates, but a voice entered her mind.

_No. Secret. No show._

She swallowed back her words, and sighed, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Back in the Glade, she was surrounded by Newt, Alby and other Gladers. "What happened?"<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Did you see a Griever?"

"Shut your shucking mouths!" Minho shouted, voice carrying over the others' voices. He glared at them, forcing them to shut their mouths. "The Greenie's fine! Something happened, and we couldn't risk staying out too long."

"What happened?" Gally asked, moving forward to the front of the crowd.

Lilith looked at him, "I can't remember anymore. The-" Her throat closed up, and the words died on her lips.

Gally looked to Minho for an explanation. "She can't remember how she got here, from the pit. She can't remember the pit, nor where it is," Minho elaborated.

Newt narrowed his eyes. Lilith hoped he had caught onto the importance of those memories. "That's strange. I wonder why that happened. She didn't hit her head?"

Lilith wanted to facepalm. Apparently he had not caught on.

* * *

><p>A dark haired boy with dark eyes stared at the screen. "I hope you're going to be okay, Lilith. I'm sorry, but it's not time for the End. Not yet."<p>

**Criticism? Praise? Review please! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Another dream. Lilith was standing in front of a capsule with a large slimy spiked creature in it. It was still, floating in the green water. Her hands were out, palm facing the creature. Her fingers splayed out, and bright sphere of white light crackling with electricity emerged from her palm. It flew toward the creature in the capsule, and with a loud suction sound, the creature had absorbed the white sphere.

The creature jerked, and made a slight whirring noise. The front of its body turned to face her.

_Master._

* * *

><p>Minho wanted to bang his head into a table. He extremely wanted to. Lilith, sometimes, was so naive. Like now.<p>

"Hey, Greenie!" a shank called out.

Lilith turned around, smiling pleasantly, "Yes? How may I help you?"

Minho nearly groaned as she walked towards the shank, making sure to later on 'tell' the shank to keep his hands off of her. Lilith was pretty, Minho admitted, but there was something about her that was dangerous. An innocent sort of danger, one that would beam at you with the virtue of a child, but the next second stabbing you in the back with the same smile. Yet he couldn't help but be attracted to it. And he definitely did not want another shuckhead getting in his way.

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

Waiting along with Minho and Newt, Lilith stood off to the side, observing the people she had been with for a week. They were mingling, chatting with each other as they waited for the Box to come up with supplies. She quietly observed the group, analyzing the actions and reactions the boys did. _**A family. And what's better than a family broken?**_

She jerked up, startled, and her eyes widened as she registered what she had just thought. She had been noticing it more frequently. Thoughts that she was sure she would never think would start popping up in her mind, and strange urges would overcome her. She suddenly remembered the horrifically humiliating time:

"_Hey, Minho," she smiled, and sidled up close to the Keeper._

_He looked around, surprised, and slightly uncomfortable. But he hid it well, with a smirk, "I know I'm beautiful and a good looking shank, Greenie. You don't have to show it so blatantly."_

"_But Minho," she slid a hand up his arm. "I have a question." _

"_Yeah?"_

"_What are those metallic little blades? They seem to keep following me," Lilith said, blinking owlishly at him._

_Minho looked down, eyes wide, "Beetle Blades?" He straightened. "Why would they be following you?"_

"_I don't know, Minho," she drawled out his name, gazing at him with heavy lidded eyes. _**What the fuck am I doing?** "_You tell me~"_

_He shifted, trying to ignore her piercing gaze. "Lilith, are you okay?"_

"_I knew you cared, Minho," she chirped happily. "I'm fine~" _**No, I'm not. Why am I doing this? Why can't I control myself? Minho, help me!**_She pulled back her lips and smiled._

A large wailing sound wrenched her from her flashback. She flinched slightly, and watched in silent awe as a large steel box came into view. Minho walked up to her, "Hey, Greenie, you want to come over and see the Greenie?"

Lilith smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

They walked over to the Box, and immediately, a wave of strong foreboding washed over Lilith. Something was wrong.

The Box slid open, and everyone leaned in closer. Lilith pulled away slightly, breath catching in her throat.

The sun that shone overhead sent rays of light that illuminated the opening of the Box.

There was no one in it.

Minho stared slack jawed at the empty Box. There was no new Greenie in there. Only packages of supplies.

"Where's the new Greenie?"

"What's happening?"

Minho turned to glance at Lilith, who was standing off to the side with indifferent expression on her face. "Hey, Lilith," he approached her.

Lilith turned to stare at him. "They're testing me. They want me to reveal him."

"What?" Minho stared at her. "Lilith, what are you talking about?"

She shook her head, and let out a frustrated sound, rubbing a hand over her face. "This is becoming complicated. Why me? And why him? What is the purpose of doing this?"

Minho watched her as she walked towards the Box. The other shanks parted to give her a clear path to the Box. They were staring from her to the Box.

She stood at the edge of the Box, back straight, head held high. She looked like a goddess. No, she was like the queen of the demons, dangerous yet beautiful. She splayed her hand, arm straight, facing the metal compartment. "Come out."

Suddenly, there was a boy in there, with dark black hair and light blue eyes. He coughed, and looked up, eyes wide. "Who are you?" he asked.

The other Gladers started to whisper, murmurs running through the crowd like wildfire. She stepped back, and turned to face Minho, who was staring at her, eyes wide and slack jawed. "What was that?" he demanded, eyes narrowing.

She blinked, and sagged down, as if her body was too heavy for her to carry. "I don't know. I really don't remember," she said softly. Then she fainted.

* * *

><p>"The End is near, my dear friends, colleagues. I will be joining you soon."<p>

**A/N Hey, sorry if this is a bit short, but I needed to get it out there, and I'll try to get out another chapter that's longer by Monday. Review please!**


End file.
